


Silent Prophecy

by BrokenFoxBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Angst, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Drarry, F/M, Fluff, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Self-Harm, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenFoxBoi/pseuds/BrokenFoxBoi
Summary: The students who failed to complete their last year due to the war are invited back for their 8th year. Learning to find your footing again is easier said than done as past trauma seeps through the cracks. Harry has been struggling with dealing with the aftermath of war unknown to him that Draco is facing similar struggles; maybe they're exactly what the other needs to survive 8th year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 26





	Silent Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be 100% canon conforming and might vary on details as the story progresses, I shall try to keep it as to the canon as I can without it derailing too far. 
> 
> I've chosen to ignore some of the deaths that happened during the war but not all, no favourites simply because I couldn't bring myself to write about them - mainly Fred and George I simply can't split those two up it would break my heart lol.

Harry exhaled as he finally found an empty compartment on the train, he threw his stuff down on the chair next to him as he wedged himself next to the window with Ron and Hermione trailing after him. "Were we that loud during our first year?" Ron shook his head as he sat down opposite the raven-haired male as Hermione took the seat next to him "Me? no; you two? probably." She was smiling as she teased them. 

After the war, Harry had spent much needed time with the Weasley's that was where he felt at home and it had given him time to mourn and heal with the people he cared about the most. However Harry hadn't been prepared to receive his Hogwarts letter informing him that he would be allowed to return for his eighth year if he wished to, Harry couldn't deny that a part of him was tempted to turn down Professor McGonagall's offer and continue on his journey in finding himself. It was Ron who had convinced him to return for their final year, to finally have a year where they could relax and just be wizards without a threat over looming them.

"Harry!" Harry snapped out of his train of thought with Hermione's voice yelling at him "What?" he replied with confusion in his voice as he looked at both Ron and Hermione's concerned gazes. "I was saying," Hermione huffed with her arms folded in front of her chest "who else do you think will be returning this year?" she questioned the boys. "I heard that Professor McGonagall extended the return invite to the Slytherin's, you'd think many of them wouldn't be _allowed_ back," Ron muttered as he eyed Harry for his reaction; Harry simply shrugged.

Hermione nudged Ron with her shoulder as she stood up, excusing herself from the compartment to go find Ginny and see how she was settling in. The redhead cleared his throat as he hesitated "So, you know if the Slytherin's have been invited back that probably means Malfoy will be coming back?" Harry supposed that Ron had a point, they hadn't spoken much after he had returned his wand to him after the trails. Harry had made sure that he had been present during Draco and Narcissa's trails; there weren't many if any good things that he could say about Lucius but Draco was just a boy doing what his family was and Narcissa had helped him.

"If he does return he probably knows he's on thin ice with the Ministry." Harry hadn't given returning to Hogwarts thought since the War and even getting the letter hadn't made him think about it, Harry was surprised that he was even still alive at this point and other than the Weasley's he had actively avoided being anywhere where there were too many people. "You'll be alright though mate, yeah?" Ron worriedly questioned as Harry smiled at him "Of course, We get to play on the pitch again. I can't wait to get on my broom again and win Gryffindor the cup."

The rest of the train ride was mostly in silence once Hermione had arrived back. Harry left his two best friends to themselves as he chose to look out the window as he mentally prepared himself for the number of people that he would have to deal with once the train pulled in. Ron and Hermione kept close to Harry as the three of them pushed themselves through the crowds that were separating in their respective years, a professor that neither of the trio recognized came to gather all the first years up to take them to the great hall. This allowed the returning students to make their way to their dorms without much hassle. 

As eighth years were returning students they were given a different area within the castle towers that was apart from their houses but, still allowed to take part in their house games and support. But, it did allow the returning students a leeway of the curfew rules and in Professor McGonagall’s words ‘a great way to be an example of inter-house unity after the war’. 

“It looks as though all the female students that have returned will be sharing, which means we’ll be sharing our space with returning Slytherin’s.” Hermione looked around the common room that large, it had windows that overlooked the grounds next to a couple of study desks, pressed tightly to the walls were bookshelves. The fire sat in the middle of the room surrounded but luxurious looking pleather couches, the colour scheme was soft mixtures of light browns, creams, and whites, 

The trio seated themselves at the Gryffindor table as they watched and cheered as the first years got sorted, unsurprisingly, there weren’t many Slytherins to return and even little Eighth years to return. In total Harry was certain he could count on his own two hands how many new Slytherin students the house gained. “Before we begin with the feast, which I am sure you’re all waiting for I have a couple of announcements.” McGonagall’s voice echoed throughout the hall, hushed students waited. “This term will be like any other, your houses are your homes and family and while you’re here I encourage you to lean on them and trust in them.” 

The headmistress looked proudly around the hall at all the students that had either chosen to return or just been sorted into their new houses. “In addition to the younger years," she continued with her speech, "we have students returning for their eighth year, they will continue to take part of their previously sorted houses. However, they will have the task of being the stepping stones into a new era, for a new approach, for house unity.” her voice bellowed off of the wars as she sternly made her point before she seated herself down. The war was over and she had heard enough whispers around to know that many students, parents, and even some professors were worried about the returning years; many had voted in favour of abolishing the Slytherin house. 

As the food started to appear in front of students the great hall got loud with voices and cheering as chatter was returned. Harry looked nervously around, while he was used to the Weasley’s house there had always been a corner he could get some peace. “Are you going to eat?” Ron said around a mouthful of chicken, “You’re old enough by now to not talk with your mouth full, Ronald!” Hermione yelled as she hit him on the arm. 

Harry flinched in his seat at her reaction causing her to frown and Ron to drop his chicken on his plate. “Sorry, Harry...” Her voice was lowered as she looked at him with sad eyes, “Yeah, that was my fault.” Ron said quietly as he leaned over to grab one Harry’s favourite food; Treacle tart. The action made Harry’s pulse quicken as he stared at the dessert with cloudy eyes and a queasy stomach, “T-thanks Ron, but I’m a bit tired.” He stuttered as he got up from the bench “I’m just going to go to bed I think.” He didn’t stop to see the worried glances that his friends gave him as he all but ran out of the great hall and up the stairs towards the new common room. 

His head didn’t stop pounding until he was in the common room and the portrait was closed. Harry bent down as he curled his head between his knees, his teeth were clenched tight as he breathed heavily through his nose, he tried to gain control of the sick feeling he felt. Every sound overwhelmed him that he wasn’t prepared to hear movement on the chair that sat opposite the fireplace. Harry’s head snapped up as he looked with tears that threatened to fall, he stood back up on shaky legs. “Potter?” Harry heard a voice call to him as he stared at the blonde that he hadn’t wanted to see at all; If Harry had it his way, he would have avoided him the whole year somehow. 

But, as Harry thought about it he hadn’t seen the blonde male at the Slytherin table. “Malfoy.” Harry gasped before he grabbed the trash can next to the bookshelf as he dry-heaved into it. “Come now Potter, I don’t look that bad.” The blonde frowned, he knew he had bags under his eyes, he was far too pale and his hair had grown to his shoulders but he didn’t think he looked bad enough for even Potter to throw up from one look at him. Draco got up from the chair as he placed his book down he walked over to where Harry was now sat on the floor, his back against the wall. Draco looked down at the Gryffindor with a creased brow. “Potter, what did you eat for dinner?” Draco tried to keep the worry in his voice but seeing the golden boy look as bad as he felt was a sight he hadn’t thought he would see on his first day back. "I didn't." Harry glared up at Draco. 

They both hesitated as they heard the portrait open back up, altering them that someone was coming in. “Get up Potter, I doubt you’d like your precious Gryffindorks to see you like this.” Draco grabbed hold on Harry’s arm as he pulled him to his feet, taking the trash bin with them. Draco dragged them towards their dorm room as he shoved Harry on his assigned bed and gave him the trash bin. “If the adoring wizarding world could see their hero now.” Draco leant against the poster of the bed next to where Harry was sat hunched over. “What do you want Malfoy?” Harry groaned, “If you want to go tell your precious Slytherin’s please go.” Harry wasn’t prepared to put up with Draco’s attitude. “You don’t look any better than I do, and I’m the one with the bin at my feet, so why don’t you piss off?” Harry bit back as he finally took in Draco’s appearance. The blonde looked far too skinny and his skin looked paler than a ghost. “Well aren’t you a delight Potter.” Draco huffed “See if I check on you next time.” Draco stormed out of the dorm room with a slam of the door Harry’s rejection hurting.

Harry collapsed in his bed on his side as he pulled the covers over his clothed body, he curled up on his side as he regained his breathing and blocked everything out. The more stressed out he felt the more he could feel the magic spark under his skin and it was making him feel like screaming and exploding. Harry was almost asleep when he heard the door re-open and Ron's voice seem through the covers of his bed. "Hey.." Ron's voice was quiet and gentle as he stood by the side of the bed, eyeing up the trash bin. "You kind of ran out of dinner, you okay?" he questioned as he looked down at the lump of his friend, the raven-haired male poked his head out. "Yeah, just tired but the journey/" Harry lied, he couldn't exactly tell Ron what was happening - his friend barely had issues when it came to food and though Ron knew some of the things that the Dursley's used to do, there were still parts that Harry wasn't prepared to admit. "Well, get some rest." Ron rolled his eyes, "Lord we'll all need it with sharing a dorm with the pompous prick Malfoy, he's already complaining about something to Zabini." Ron shrugged. "But what's new there huh Harry?" Harry forced a laugh as he nodded his head, "Yeah." Harry hoped that Malfoy wouldn't go telling everyone about what he had seen, the last thing Harry needed was to be front-page news 'Boy who lived dying' or 'Boy who lived not eating'.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry woke up the next morning it was clear the others were still asleep from the snoring and the closed curtains around the beds. Harry was pleased that no one else was awake so that he could get ready for the start of the school day and prepare to deal with everyone and the professors.

Harry groaned as he realised he had slept in his clothes of the day before. Harry grabbed his school uniform as he went to the bathroom to change, however, Harry had been a minute too late in his thought that he failed to hear the sound of water running and as he entered the bathroom he was instantly pulled out of his thoughts as he stared at Malfoy’s back, there was no denying the boy in the shower was Malfoy with his skin and pale blonde hair. 

“Potter!” Malfoy yelled as he turned around to see who the footsteps belonged to. “Get out!” Malfoy yelled at him once more, but Harry’s eyes were locked tightly on the faded but still visible Dark mark expect, Draco’s mark was different to most that Harry had seen during the war. Draco’s mark was full in place but that wasn’t saved for the cutting jagged markings that were up and down the Dark mark, paling the black colour of it. 

When Draco realised where Harry’s eyes were gripped on, he moved body around so that he was no longer looking at his intruder and he kept his arms tightly to his chest. “You should leave, Potter. You don’t want to be caught with a death eater - whatever will the rumours be? Death eater corrupting the boy who lived?” Draco’s tone was venomous. Harry blinked as he stuttered “R-Right okay… yeah.” Harry pulled himself out of the bathroom as he tried to process what he had seen as he dressed, perhaps it was simply just where the Dark Mark was fading, it was still early and the lighting had made it look different, he tried to assure himself as he went down to breakfast picking at his food, Harry couldn't get the image out of his mind.


End file.
